Evening Sun
by Valerian candidate
Summary: Written for Monthly One-Shot for July. This is a long AU, Alice is away at the Potters when her husband and his mother is attacked. Pairing: Alice/Sirius.


Evening sun

Disclaimer: Don't own nor make money

Challenge info: Monthly One-shot for July

Written for HP Slash Luv (Samantha)

This is an AU where Alice is away while Frank and his mother are there during the attack. In this AU, godparents are sworn by magic to not harm their godchild, and can use magic spells that only work for their godchild. Anything that doesn't fit with the canon, well, I either couldn't think up a good reason why or changed it because I didn't have an idea it was wrong.

I do want to say, sorry that this story is bad, but it's the best I could do.

Alice looked at the clock in the Potter's Cottage then at Harry and Neville sleeping together on the floor with a blanket. They had exhausted themselves playing with each other. She was drinking a cold tea during the conversation with James and Lily. It had been a long day and by all appearances would only get longer once she went home. She loved her mother-in-law but the older woman never approved of her. She told her that she asked for the best for her son and she got Alice instead. The woman respected her though and she hoped that in time that they would be able to resolve the differences for Neville. She felt a nagging itch on her back but ignored it as she focused on what James was saying.

"And so Remus, Sirius and I were outside of the Slytherin Locker room and then…"

"I hope the rest of the story is that you got cursed for trying to curse the door. Where's Peter in these stories?" Alice asked as she absentmindedly cast a warming charm on her tea.

"He had detention that day. We needed to do something so we went without him, anyway…" James waved his arm dismissively.

"Speaking of Peter- I haven't seen him lately. Is he sick or something?" Lily asked James as Harry woke up and crawled to her.

"Not to my knowledge. It is odd that he hasn't visited. Harry really misses Padfoot. I still don't get why Sirius won't visit." James frowned into his cup of tea.

"Peter must not have told Sirius the secret." Lily looked up shocked as she covered her mouth blushing and a bit red.

"Peter is your secret keeper? Isn't Sirius the secret keeper for you two?" Alice asked.

"That's what everyone assumes so it was safer to have either Remus or Peter as secret keeper and Remus refused and Peter accepted." James nodded slightly, "Please don't tell anyone of this. They have much less protection than Sirius."

"The secrets safe with me, I promise. It's really getting late so I should go. Thank you for inviting me to dinner. It really is nice to catch up without… you know" She finished her tea and carrying a sleeping Neville she left the Potters house before it got too late for her to go home.

-Break-

Sirius looked at the grandfather clock the fiftieth time for the night. He couldn't explain it but he felt on edge for days. The floo was blocked and he wasn't told the secret for his safety. Suddenly when the clock began to chime he felt a strong surge of fear, panic, and urgency that he left his apartment to drive his motorcycle to the village the Potters lived in. He ran towards the house something driving him on until he came upon the ruins. The door was open and he entered finding James dead at the front door. He knew that his friend was dead from the glassy eyed look and moved deeper into the house. In the nursery Lily was staring at him accusingly and a crying Harry was trying to wake Lily. Falling to his knees tears fell until he moved to calm Harry.

He scooped up Harry and with his spare hand levitated a toy and gave it to Harry trying to soothe him. Harry looked at him like a stranger before he yelled out Sirius's name. He soothed the crying toddler. Putting away his wand he rubbed over the raw bleeding wound on Harry's forehead. He almost tried to heal it but it reeked of dark magic. Trembling he looked over Harry and made sure that he was uninjured otherwise. It was a small relief to see he was uninjured otherwise.

Hagrid came in when he left the nursery and was outside of the house. They talked until he handed his godson to Hagrid before he apparated to his house. Taking his wand, battle gear, and cast a ministry charm that showed where a person was. The location was foreign but he used another spell that was used to go to the criminal. He appeared in the middle of the street in full battle gear he roared in rage screaming for Peter and Peter appeared as he exited an alley nearby.

"You! You killed them! It's your fault they are gone. You told _him_ and now you'll pay with your life!" Sirius waved his wand, red and snarled those words.

"What are you talking about Sirius? I'm not the secret keeper you are! Now put that wand down and once it's down we'll go to the ministry and sort this all out…" Peter lied as he tried to pacify Sirius as he took out his wand and hid it behind his back.

"Liar! We trusted you. I trusted you. Just tell me why you betrayed them, please…" Sirius begged.

"I didn't do anything like that! You were the secret keeper! Just put the wand down and everything will be okay." Peter approached Sirius slowly.

"You won't confess? Fine- I'll take your payment- out of your hide! You're _dead_ Peter- I will kill you myself for betraying James and Lily!" Sirius waved his wand and bolts of light came out of it and hit Peter sending him flying back.

"Sirius! I'm innocent- I haven't done anything- but you have! Just calm down and we will talk about it!" Peter approached Sirius again bleeding a little from the wounds from the spells that hit him.

"No, don't you _dare_ turn that on me. You killed them, Peter! I can't let you go free!" Sirius sent another silent barrage of spells at Peter.

Peter looking around at the crowd saw they were looking distrustfully at Sirius and cast an absorption charm before casting and explosion charm and cut of his finger before changing in the smoke and running into the sewer. He didn't look back hiding and waiting for a chance to apparate. He was confident no one knew he was secret keeper.

-Break-

Alice left the Potters house in a good mood with a sleepy Neville in tow. She made a quick stop to the grocers but was delayed by Neville waking up. She soothed him but he was fussy. It took several hours until he began to relax enough to go home. Gathering the groceries and Neville she walked to their home. It was like a hurricane hit it. The grass was torn from the soil all the windows and doors were open and smashed. She dropped them and ran in holding Neville close to her chest. The hurricane hit inside too. Everything was broken or disorganized. In the living room she came upon her husband and mother-in-law. Her mother-in-law was dead. Bleeding from minor cuts and bruises her face was purple and there was dried blood around her eyes and mouth. She wasn't moving and that woman was always moving or speaking. Frank was still breathing but he didn't move when he saw or heard them enter.

"Please- no. Be okay, Frank. I need you. Neville needs you, too. I love you and if you are gone then… then…" Alice trailed off as tears fell.

Frank didn't respond. She cast a general diagnosis and it turned out nothing. She looked at the fireplace and decided she had to risk it and an auror's head appeared appeared.

"You're alive. We received a report about your wards falling. Is everyone okay or do you need assistance?" The auror asked.

"I… need assistance. Frank is injured and my mother-in-law is dead. I wasn't here at the attack because I was with the Potters. Neville got fussy and I couldn't calm him for hours. Can you please help me?" she asked begging the auror.

"Uhh, my supervisor will be right with you. I'm afraid this is a bit over my head…" the auror left her alone in tears.

It was five minutes until a man in dragon hide robes appeared. He took in the scene and pushed them into the fireplace saying he'd make sure that they'd be safe. She fell out of it holding Neville who was crying. She was there waiting when two aurors came in with Sirius held immobile between them as he cried that he was innocent.

"Alice!" He shouted surprised.

"What are you two doing? Unhand him immediately!"

"But, , he is accused of telling You-Know-Who about where the Potters lived and got them killed!"

"What do you mean? They were fine when I visited them a few hours ago. He wasn't the secret keeper. Lily blurted out that Peter was when I visited them. I would swear an oath on my magic I'm telling the truth!"

"Is this true?" Minister Bagnold asked the two aurors that held Sirius between them as she entered the Atrium.

"We got a reliable tip about a fight between Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black, ma'am. We got the news he attacked Peter before killing him we moved to apprehend him. He resisted a bit until he just stopped and laughed. We didn't want to risk him running." The braver auror wilted at the increasing glare of the minister of magic.

"Normally, I would agree but considering there is a witness that claims otherwise, let him at least walk instead of being dragged. We can't return your wand but if you promise not to harm anyone that doesn't attack you first or escape custody, Mister Black- you can walk and we can talk about this like a civilized group of people, yes?" The minister of magic asked.

"I agree. I will not harm anyone unless someone attacks me first nor try to escape custody as long as I'm heard" Sirius was released after some grumbling from the aurors. He let out a whoop and straightening his robes and standing tall nodded gratefully to the minister of magic before thanking Alice for speaking up for him. They walked to the department of Magical Law enforcement in the building. Meeting Crouch was never pleasant but necessary to clear his name.

"Why is the criminal free and walking in my office?" Crouch looked up glaring.

"Alice Longbottom says that he wasn't secret keeper because she with Neville visiting the Potters. I know this is your area but if it is true- I thought I should join them so that we could get to the bottom of this- Do you have a mild truth potion give them both?" Bagnold ordered softly.

"Here. Six drops for both of them." Crouch handed her a clear bottle with a light pink liquid. Getting consent she gave Alice the potion first and after a few minutes of questioning she was given the antidote before Sirius was given it. He gave the same answers.

"Sirius could still have been secret keeper." Crouch looked at Sirius hatefully.

"Unless he is guilty before proven innocent- I would suggest that you investigate it. Right now Sirius being secret keeper is an unsubstantiated rumor. If he's innocent would you want the Black Heir against the ministry if he is innocent?" Bagnold asked Crouch.

"He has to have a charm on him that doesn't permit him to leave the country or else it would stun him and alert the ministry- Do you consent to that, Mister Black?" Crouch asked.

"As long as my superior casts it and that is all it does, I agree. With how heavy handed the aurors were, I am not willing to trust them with this task, do you agree to this request?" Black asked.

"Exactly who do you think-" Crouch began but was cut off by Bagnold.

"That is a fair request considering the way you were brought in. You will be given your wand once you leave the ministry. The charm will be cast as soon as possible. Albus has Harry but is going to have him checked out, but do you mind giving temporary custody of Harry to Alice if she agrees?" Bagnold asked.

"I am willing to care for him while Sirius's status is in question but it's up to Sirius if he will allow me to take care of my godson." Alice looked at Sirius.

"Yes. Harry's safety is more important and… I should have put his safety and consideration first before going out and getting revenge." Sirius looked down.

"Good. This clearly going to be sorted quickly and cleanly. Alice will get custody of Harry while you can't. How soon can you get a trial for Sirius so this is cleared as soon as possible, Crouch?" Bagnold asked.

"A day is the soonest I can get it organized. I will notify you by owl when it is- and you will be there early, Black." Crouch glared at Sirius again.

"I'll be there I promise. Thank you for this chance to prove my innocence rather than assuming my guilt." Sirius black left Alice's sight as he was taken to get the charm applied.

-Break-

Alice and Neville were examined before given a clean bill of health before she took Harry who was given a check-up at the ministry and Neville home before Dumbledore told of the decision. It wasn't quiet with two toddlers to feed and care for but the day passed in a blur. She moved temporarily to a house she inherited with two guards watching the house and in the morning of the trial left with the two boys. Sitting alone after giving them to Dumbledore she was called to be a witness. Consenting to the truth spell she recalled the day mechanically. Then it was time for Sirius to speak on his behalf and the other lawyer attacked him with words. Sirius was patient up until the man asked why they should believe him about not being the secret keeper.

"I am the boys Godfather by magic so I am sworn to take care of him should something have happened. I am heir to the Noble House of Black. I have worked to defeat the dark lord by becoming a Hit Wizard. James and the Potters are my family by choice and I swear that if you even _think_ about taking him from me when I am innocent and it is my right to raise him then not only are you breaking laws- you will make an enemy of the House of Black as well of Potter once Harry comes of age."

"You ran off to get revenge instead of making sure Harry was taken care. Is that the action of a man who knows how to take care of a child?" the lawyer asked him.

"No, it's not. I've had a lot of time to think about it- and it was the wrong decision. I was not the secret keeper and I want it noted that I will take the potion to prove it. I need to grow to be the man that could raise my godson, but I am willing to do anything for Harry." Sirius said.

"I agree that using the truth potion to expedite this trial. It's clear that Sirius Black has considerable character, has sacrificed much to keep the world safe, and despite his flaws, is willing to admit them and change to become better. Administer the potion and _only_ approved questions can be asked of this witness.

The potion was given and once it set in Sirius's lawyer asked if he was the Potter's secret keeper. Sirus denied it and the man changed tactic as he on orders grilled him as if he was guilty. Sirius's defender stood down and with bated breath the other lawyer stood up and began his questions.

"Do you feel guilty over the Potter's death?" the oily lawyer asked.

"Yes. I told them not to pick me so I feel that I am to blame for all this." The lawyer grinned at that filling Alice with dread.

"Do you believe that you deserve to take care of your godson or that you can?" the lawyer asked.

"No to both questions. I am not fit to be a father yet but he's my godson and all that I have left and I will do right by him or die trying if I am allowed to take care of him." The lawyer frowned at this and sighed as he held his head by one hand, looked up and stopped questioning Sirius.

It only took two hours for the verdict that he wasn't the secret keeper, and was given permanent custody of Harry Potter effective immediately. Leaving court Alice was given Neville and Harry was nowhere to be seen. The toddler didn't reach the daycare in the ministry. Dumbledore refused to answer where he was. Sirius used a specialized branch of Godparent magic found him in Petunia Dursleys house. He took his godson from the house and left the property.

Sirius and Harry spent a week at Alice's place. Dumbledore requested a meeting with Sirius and he came back to their temporary home red, hoarse, and tired. Alice didn't ask but she suspected that many fragile things in the headmasters' office had to be repaired. She was there the second time that the head of the Potter was there. She had known the two were friends but she didn't know the extent that they knew each other. It was a shock to see how old the man was. They sat down at the table while the boys were napping.

"I owe you for saving the life of my second son, and taking care of Harry when I couldn't. I am too old to care for another baby and you still have your own and your husband and mother-in-law's death to deal with. Anything in my power that I can do- I will do. You kept strong and I was destroyed by my wife's death. It hurts so bad to lose her after so much time together. I loved her. Thank you." The older man said with tears in his eyes.

"You have a second son?" Alice asked surprised.

"Not by blood- but by choice. Sirius from eleven was attached to the hip to James. They were brothers in all that mattered and several that didn't. I know you didn't do it for reward but I mean what I said. If you need anything that is in my power to do- I will do it- no questions asked. You saved my son, my grandson, and they are priceless to me." The older man looked up and smiled the largest smile she ever saw with a spark of life that wasn't there before.

"I… Sirius has helped me a lot in the past few days and taking care of Harry is both a duty and a pleasure because he is my godson too. No thanks or debt is needed in this case. I am surprised you know where things are…" Alice drank the tea he made.

Sirius looked nervous before blurting out the truth, "He was here when you were away. He knocked on the door and I answered it and let him see Harry. Because of the need for secrecy and protection it was the first time since Harry was born that he saw Harry." Sirius tried to explain.

"I see. I understand. My mother and… former mother-in-law wanted to spend time with her son and grandson too." Alice was looking at Sirius with a slight glare.

"Right, well, I must get going because I need to get home before it gets dark. I know it must come as a shock but thank you again for standing up for Sirius and letting him stay at your place while the old place is "cleaned up" by that elf." The head of the Potter family said.

"You're going to live at your parent's place Sirius?" Alice asked surprised.

"Yeah. My place isn't fit for two and while I'm finding a new place, it will just have to do, since I don't really have any place to go with furniture or recent care." Sirius said avoiding looking at her.

"I thought you hated that house elf and it was a mutual feeling!" Alice moved to put her dishes into the sink.

"It is. I had to shout a few time for the house elf to come then I had to deal with the house elf shouting abuse at me." Sirius followed her as put his and their guests into the sink.

"I take it that there's more to the story then that from the look on your face." Alice said as she washed the dishes and he dried them.

"He refused to do when I asked nicely. I had to order him with no loopholes and exact terms." Sirius helped put away the dishes after it was done.

"If that's all you did then he wouldn't do what you asked." Alice and Sirius sat down on the couch together.

"I might have threated to destroy the house elf head room, as well" Sirius admitted sheepishly.

"I'm not even going to ask why your family put dead house elves heads on the wall. Do you need another week here?" Alice asked.

"No, he almost has it done. I don't like that place but it was home and… I have some good memories there even if it's hard to forget the bad. I just want Harry to have a home and that house is the only one that I could raise Harry in without paying- and I need to save money because I don't think my savings would be enough. I don't want to ask for money from anyone especially Charlus or the head of my house." Sirius scooted closer to Alice as she gave him a hug.

Sirius moved out after a few days and looking at the dark and foreboding structure he carried in the sleeping toddler and opened the door. The house was liveable and looking at the sleeping Harry he went up the stairs to the room he personally forbid Kreacher to enter set the boy in the bed and left before coming across an odd locket over on the table. It was old and with a stylized S shape he wondered who it had belonged to. Approaching it he could feel the dark energy and turning it over in his hands he shuddered at the oily invading feeling it was giving off. He felt the urge to open it and resisted it.

"Drop that locket, Blood Traitor Master, or Kreacher will do something bad to master!" Kreacher screeched.

"Woah, Kreacher- I don't know what this is but this is serious dark magic in this. Before you do anything- can you at least tell me what you're going to kill me for?" Sirius held up his hands still holding the locket.

"Blood traitor master wouldn't understand! Kreacher failed to destroy it for master Regulus and now Kreacher has failed to keep it safe!" The mad house elf screeched as the old house elf paced.

"I will help destroy it if you let me help you. I owe it to Regulus if that is his last wish since he disappeared… and the tapestry says that he's dead. He was my family too Kreacher." Sirius softly spoke as he tried to soothe the irate house elf.

"Master would just take it and keep it for himself! Give it back! Give it back to Kreacher!" The house elf lunged at him.

Dodging the house elf he thought fast about what to say, "I won't. I'd promise on my magic that I won't. I just want to help you destroy this. I know you can feel the dark magic from it- and you know that I don't like having dark artifacts around me!" Sirius finally seemed to get through to the house elf and Kreacher calmed down with tears in his eyes.

"Master Sirius would do this? Help Kreacher complete the task that Master Regulus asked Kreacher to do? Maybe Kreacher has misjudged Master Sirius.

"I'm sorry I haven't been a good master to you. I can't promise to be a good master by Black standards but yes- Kreacher- I will help you. Do you think we can stop raging war against each other and help each other to make our enemies pay?" Sirius hoped this would pacify the elf more so he could get some rest.

"Kreacher accepts Master Sirius's offer to help. Kreacher will even help with Young Master if allowed. Young masters magic reminds me of Master Regulus's."

That was the beginning of a long year. Sirius had quit his job as Hit Wizard and the only other noted event was when he visited the Potter head with Harry. Albus Dumbledore came knocking and the elder man let him in. He was in the side room of the study with Harry until it got noisy. Putting down Harry he asked Harry to keep quiet before leaving the room. Albus was facing the Potter head and trying to convince him of something. It seemed to be only making it worst and it reached a crescendo as he entered.

"Do you really think I approved of how James idolized your pale skinny ass? He wasn't ready to take my place now thanks to your meddling he never will be! You won't take my grandson anywhere unless it's over our dead bodies! If you think of _taking him under your wing_ if he goes to Hogwarts then _your ancestors_ will feel the hurt I cause you and if we're both dead _your descendants_ will feel it! Get your senile, pale ass outside of my house or the wards _will_ eject you" The older man was screaming at the end of it.

"Calm down, I don't think he meant to offend you" Sirius looked pleadingly at Charlus.

"He wants to give Harry to Lily's sister because of some ward he erected." The man glared at Albus.

"Unless things have changed- I don't think he'd be welcome. Between the… wedding and animosity between the two sisters I don't think it would work. Petunia hated James and me. The wards at the house should be enough and if it needs more- we can always work together to make it safer." Sirius said.

"He would be safer at his aunts though" Albus insisted as he looked at Sirius.

"Would he feel as safe _and_ loved with them as he would with me?" Sirius asked.

"… No. You are correct. I won't try to take him from you as long as you swear that he will go to Hogwarts when he is eleven." Albus focused on Sirius.

Sirius looked between them and the Potter head looked thoughtful before saying it was his choice, "I agree. Hogwarts is a good school."

The man agreed and left without being ejected and it was an awkward silence between the two men remaining.

"Now to see if there are any good schools that would take him and teach him the basics of the things that Hogwarts can't or won't teach him." Sirius said with a dark look on his face.

-Break-

It was only about a year after the attack that Alice and Sirius met again. Sirius was off for a drink because Remus was taking care of Harry. Alice was at the bar when he entered it. He looked surprised at her but took a seat near her and ordering a drink she looked up at his voice and they shared a glance. She brought her drink and sat on the stool beside him.

"Alice! Oh, wow, hi! What are you doing here?" Sirius asked as he held his drink.

"Siri! I just am going out. Neville is asleep, and I needed to get out of the house" Alice gently mixed her drink in one hand.

"I just needed some time alone. James and I always went for a drink for Halloween and I needed…" Sirius took a sip of his drink glancing away before looking at her.

"Is Remus taking care of Harry?" She asked smiling.

"Yes. I only planned a single drink but I said I could be away for the entire night" Sirius said downing it and ordering another one.

"Ah my mother is visiting and she wanted some time with her grandson. I have been free for a few days. I've enjoyed the peace but it's weird" Alice took a small sip of her drink.

"I can't help but feel guilty." Sirius said after a long silence.

"What about?" Alice asked drinking the rest.

"Not knowing Peter would do what he did. He had us all fooled but I should have known!" Sirius yelled this part out loud slamming his fist on the counter under the reproachful gaze of the bartender.

"He had you guys fooled and that's all that mattered in this case. I never trusted him since we were kids." Alice spoke bitterly as she looked at her drink and downed it in one gulp.

"There's a story behind that- can you share it?" Sirius asked.

"You know the pranks he told you that he was the target of? He never was the victim of them. He helped plan and execute them." Alice's eyes flashed in anger and she clutched her glass tightly.

"The only ones he said he was the target of was the cruel ones though" Sirius looked thoughtful.

"He helped charm the door with the other boys that one time to make any female under eighteen enter without clothing or hair on their bodies. I am not sure what their parents did but they got in so much trouble for it they didn't dare prank for at least nine months." Alice said calmly.

"I remember a similar prank that we put on the Slytherin entrance. We enchanted it so it seemed to vanish their clothing but once they reached the great hall to eat they were back on. It was only an illusion that they had vanished so we put a charm to think they had clothing still on. Peter suggested it but Remus added the great hall charm." Sirius tried to lighten the mood.

"This one wasn't an illusion. We were all naked in front of the guys because they added a spell to think we had clothing on at first" Alice said as she ordered another drink.

It was a few hours later and about six drinks for each that they left the bar together. Finding a cheap hotel with a room they continued their conversation in privacy. Both were slurring their speech but they unloaded years of private secrets that they couldn't tell anyone. It was at four AM that they were silent. Looking at each other suddenly realizing they were alone in a room with a near stranger normally they blushed. Sirius moved to the door but Alice quickly got up and held his arm as he stopped to look at her.

"Stay with me, just for tonight Sirius. Tomorrow we can be responsible single parents. Tonight- I… We need the comfort." Alice begged with her eyes and tone.

"But there's only one bed here. I need to go check on Harry just and case and what about Neville?" Sirius asked frozen in the spot.

"We're already late and it's only a few hours until we need to be home. The couch and waking up alone after this… Please Sirius" Alice begged earnestly.

"Alright, it is late. I wouldn't want to face Remus right now if he's up. You just mean sleeping on the same bed, right?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, of course. Come one, I'll cast the cleaning charm on the sheets and bed and you can transfigure some clothes that we can use to sleep in." Alice moved towards the bed with her wand.

Nodding he took out his robe that he was hiding and transfigured it into some night clothes for him before she handed him some of her clothing and they changed and used some charms to clean up before bed. Lying beside each other facing the ceiling they talked some more. Looking at each other as they fell asleep they rolled towards each other in the middle of the night as she went under his arm and they slept face to face the rest of the night. Waking up like that was awkward but forced to shrug it off as they rushed to their homes having a child that needed them home before they got up.

They owled each other for a year before they set up play dates with each other. Harry and Neville got along marvellously so they were often together. When the two boys were five they enrolled them in the same school and had a joint class with Sirius or Alice on magic after school and their homework was done. The two were as close as brothers and without meaning to Alice and Sirius got closer as the boys bonded. It wasn't without any awkward moments though. Sirius and Alice were in the kitchen when Harry came up to Sirius before asking a question.

"Daddy, Is it really true that you wet yourself like me when I wet the bed when Regulus glared at you?" Harry asked innocently.

"You didn't tell me that one Sirius." Alice teased at a reddening Sirius Black.

"Kreacher told you that did he?" Sirius asked Harry as Sirius put him on his lap.

"Has he told you anything else?" Alice asked.

"Yes- lots of things. A lot about daddy and his friends including papa James! Want to hear about it?" Harry grinned.

"Not right now but I want you to tell me later on. You go on and play with Neville, okay? He will leave soon with his mummy." Sirius told Harry as the boy nodded and left the room.

"I don't get why you keep the house elf around when he tells Harry stuff like that!" Alice finally spoke after the toddler was gone.

"He dotes on the boy because he reminds Kreacher of Regulus. He even gave me that locket that I gave to the bank after I couldn't destroy it. I don't know what it was but it was really dark magic. I owe it to him to give this chance- and my brother too." Sirius looked at his hands while Alice nodded.

-Break-

Sirius was visiting Alice when she asked him a serious question. The boys were now seven and they were inseparable. They were usually together or visiting each other's house most of the time. They were out in the back yard after Sirius taught them the basics of physical defense. They were isolated from most kids because the other kids seemed to sense something off about them. The fact that the two spent all their time together as a result of being shunned by their peers and thanks to Harry's and Alice's status in their wizarding community it was hard to find people that they could trust to play with them. Most of their attempts lead to fights thanks to Neville being ignored and Harry protecting the other boy.

They moved into the same house when the boys were eight. The conversation with the boys about the move was easy but for the adults it was a lot more serious and awkward. They boys were already acting like brothers and Alice had been evicted from her house. Neville stayed with Harry while she rented a room while trying to sort it out. It wasn't getting sorted out at all. It looked to be at least six months of renting a room before Sirius finally acted on a thought he had been having since Alice was kicked out.

"We should move in together- You, me, Harry, and Neville. Between the two of us- they spent all their time either at your place or mine. Now that you don't have a place you and Neville are spending it here. Neville needs you as a mother and you can't do that coming home to the Leaky Cauldron. Please- at least consider it for Neville." Sirius begged.

"Sirius people already think we're dating. If we move in together they'd think we were going to get married soon!" Alice protested.

"So? Who cares what they think? We aren't dating. We know that and isn't that all that matters?" Sirius asked.

"I would know if were dating, anyway, right?" Alice spoke looking at him intently.

"Yup, I'd siriusly know that I was dating you too!" Sirius sounded unusually chipper.

Alice glared at time suspicious before asking something that had been bothering her a while, "Would you be interested in dating me?"

"Alice- I love you but no. If you do accept moving in with me then it would complicate things. I don't want to make things harder for you or Neville." Sirius spoke seriously.

"Sirius, when you say it like then, it feels like we already skipped the dating phase and went straight to commitment." Alice laughed.

"And if we did is that a problem?" Sirius asked tilting his head.

"No. I don't think so. I still remember the flower you gave me when we dated a few times in Hogwarts. I had it pressed and it's still in my scrap book which annoyed Frank. We always have had a connection and I guess that's why I am scared of accepting. You're right about needing to think about Neville and I do need to get over it if we are to work together to raise our children right. I accept moving into your house." Alice smiled as Sirius let out a joyous whoop.

-Break-

It was peaceful for six months in the joint household. It took a while to get used to living with each other but they worked out the kinks. Alice and Sirius raised the two boys together, each as a single parent in a joint household. At the end they got married deciding they worked and wanted to be together officially. They loved each other and their kids were agreed with the union. Everyone that knew them said that they knew it but the newly-wed couple ignored the looks they received and the crowing friends that implied told you so. They agreed to have a honeymoon/vacation after the boys were enrolled in Hogwarts. The morning after the wedding was a school day so it wasn't hard for the couple to forget they were legally married instead of just living together.

"Is Harry ready for school?" Alice asked Sirius as he set down the breakfast he cooked.

"I woke him up but he's probably asleep like Neville is." Sirius sat down beside Alice.

"Dad! Neville won't get up!" Harry yelled from upstairs.

"Sirius!" Alice looked at him with a warning look as Sirius first gleeful got nervous.

"Just shake him a little!" Sirius yelled.

"Mum! Dad! Harry pushed me out of bed!" Neville shouted after a few minutes.

"Do you think Neville's lying?" Alice asked Sirius.

"I did not! You rolled off all by yourself!" Harry yelled.

"Neville's probably lying." They said at the same time before blushing.

"Do you think our friends are right about us?" Alice asked Sirius.

"What? That we skipped a whirlwind romance, marriage, and went straight to kids, a house, and in ten years an empty nest?" Sirius asked.

"Yes" Alice said quiet.

"We had a whirlwind romance- in school. You married someone else but now we've married each other and we each have a kid. We're all happy and the only thing we skipped out on was the cost of a wedding and having a children together, I think" Sirius heard the two boys come down the stairs.

"Dad! Neville punched me!" Harry pointed to a bruise on his face.

"Neville- What did Harry do to deserve being punched?" Alice asked to fill the silence.

"He existed." Neville deadpanned after sitting down.

"Nev! You don't really mean that do you?" Harry looked hurt at the comment.

"Of course I didn't, Harry, It was an accident that I punched you." Neville grinned.

"You stood over him while he was on the floor again trying to help him up, didn't you?" Alice asked.

"Yes…" Harry said after a long silence.

"Never stand over or poke a sleeping Neville" Sirius grinned while Alice glared at him.

"Sirius! You're not helping! Neville apologize for punching Harry and that comment. Harry apologize for trying to get Neville in trouble! Try to remember not to do that again" Alice looked at them waiting for them to apologize.

"Don't you mean learn how to dodge?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius Orion Black! If you don't start helping me I'll…" Alice looked at him sternly.

"Yes Ma'am. Since I can't help I'm going to be quiet Ma'am!" Sirius saluted sternly sitting straight.

The two boys apologized and left to get ready for school. Alice looked at them before crying out before they left, "Don't be late and stay safe. If you don't walk home together make sure you are with a friend!"

"We promise, Mum. Thanks for breakfast and see you later!" They called before they left.

"Do you think we should have a child so that we can have completed the list?" Alice asked after the door was closed.

Sirius smiled and simply laughed and Alice joined him. They were content with what they had and if they had between them. They weren't having sex but were considering doing it for the first time on their honeymoon vacation. He loved her, and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. It wasn't traditional but it worked for them. It was only six months later when the boys turned nine that talk of something to signify a wedding was brought up by Remus.

"Can you have something like a wedding so I can humiliate Sirius, Alice?" Remus asked as he washed the dishes after they had dinner.

"You can try and sometimes succeed to humiliate any time, Remus." Alice told Remus as she was leaning on Sirius.

"Yes, but not like I could if I was best man. It's public and meaningful then." Remus said.

"Would planning an event to signify our year commitment towards each other count?" Alice asked.

"Yes. Even if I don't get to embarrass him as much if I was best man- it would still be public enough." Remus said.

"Wonderful- just don't make it so bad that he won't return here again, okay?" Alice spoke as Sirius protested.

"Don't I have a say on this or is it tease Sirius Black day?" Sirius asked.

"Its' tease Sirius Black day. I promise I won't embarrass you too much, don't worry, and that everyone would have a wonderful time" Remus said.

"I'll survive with my ego intact, right?" Sirius asked hopeful.

"Of course you will. Nothing I know has managed to cut that ego of yours down- it appears to be infinite in durability" Alice teased.

"To quote Kreacher- You cruel heartless beasts" Sirius said.

After their unofficial wedding party it was only a few months until Halloween. The event was marked by sadness but usually it was a joyous affair. The head of the Potter family passed away peacefully surrounded by Sirius and his wife and their kids. The two children liked the old man and it was then that they hatched a plan to have different plans the year it happened. Neville and Harry seemed secretive but Alice and Sirius made sure they weren't doing anything dangerous and left it at that. The week before Halloween started when they were ten that they finally approached them before dinner.

"Mum, Dad- We want to tell you something." Harry began looking nervous as he tried to tame his hair with his hand.

"What is it sweetie? Is something wrong?" Alice asked with a worried look on her face.

"Nev and I made something for Grandpa Potter, I made something for mama Lily and Papa James and Nev made something for his papa and grandmother. We want to do something for them this year if it's okay!" Harry blurted out before hanging his head turning red.

"Oh, boys that's so sweet. You didn't have to do that though- they know even if we don't tell them" Alice said.

"We want to! I know it's not necessary- but you always say that we should never allow our own desires stop us from doing what is right. It's been too long since we did anything for them and if… they're out there somewhere then they deserve nothing but our best, right?" Neville stepped forward.

"You boys are amazing. Alright, we'll do something for them this year. We can plan something together" Alice said with tears in her eyes.

"Yes! Thank you Mum! Dad!" The boys said together as they rushed out high fiving each other.

"I don't know whether I'm crying because of sadness, joy, or wonder Siri." Alice wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Probably all three like me Aly." Sirius held her as they tried to control the wild emotions locked in their chests. That Halloween was the best one for all of them and a treasured memory. When the boys went to Hogwarts they waved goodbye to their parents before going off on their first adventure together. The extra schooling they got would help them keep ahead for a while. They would face it together, and have the time of their lives knowing they were loved and had the support of their family.


End file.
